861
Judith returns to Collinwood after having been in a sanitarium; she reveals that Gregory never visited her while there. Synopsis : A storm has risen over the Collins estate, and an atmosphere of impending doom pervades the great house. Count Petofi has taken over the body of Quentin Collins, and on this night a young woman tries to find the reasons for certain frightening events in her life. Through a seance, she seeks to contact the spirits of the dead. Soon, for one frightening moment, she will be convinced that she has succeeded. The strange arrival at the seance proves to be Judith Collins, who has returned home. Judith is quite surprised by Charity's change in personality, who informs her bewildered stepmother/sister in law that she is Pansy Faye. When Judith asks Edward where her husband is, Edward expresses surprise that Reverend Trask was not with her. Judith tells Edward that during the four months of her hospitalization, Trask did not visit her once. Edward insists that Trask left town at least once a week to see her, and wonders if she had been in her right mind when he came. Judith takes offense at his question and assures Edward that she was always in control of her faculties. A frightened Kitty confesses to Petofi, thinking he is Quentin, that she was unable to obtain Quentin's portrait. Judith calls Charity into the drawing room and tells her she must stop the life she is living and move back to Collinwood. Judith reminds Charity that her mother would not approve of the way she is carrying on. Later on, Kitty is again possessed by the spirit of Josette. She puts on Josette's gown and wanders into the woods. Quentin, in Petofi's body, talks to Judith and makes believe he is relating incidents he could only know if he had some special power. In the woods, Kitty meets the ghost of Jeremiah Collins. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins Trask * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Kitty Soames * Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask / Pansy Faye * Thayer David as Andreas Petofi / Quentin Collins * Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins * Timothy Gordon as Jeremiah Collins Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 864. * Joan Bennett returns to the cast after an absence of 67 episodes. Regrettably, her voice on the opening narration spoils Judith's surprise return. Story * Pansy's father is dead, named Bertie. Pansy's mother always wanted her to be a respectable lady. * Judith's governess was called Angela Stone. * GHOSTWATCH: Kitty, Pansy and Edward hold a seance in an attempt to contact a spirit (reprise from previous episode). Later, Jeremiah's ghost appears to Kitty. * TIMELINE: Gregory supposedly left last night to go see Judith at the sanitarium; Edward hasn't seen him since. Judith has been confined to Rushmore Sanitarium for almost four months. Gregory apparently went once a week, at least, to visit Judith, and each time he is thought to have stayed overnight (Judith was first sent there in 791). It was earlier tonight when Kitty was supposed to get Quentin's portrait for Quentin. Bloopers and continuity errors * Whilst in the drawing room, Judith asks Edward to fetch Charity; Edward exits to the right, yet Charity comes from the left, kitchen area, in the short period of time that passed. * Judith does not know who Lady Hampshire is. While conceivable, it seems unlikely that she would not know her if Edward and the Hampshires were such close friends * Judith, on meeting Count Petofi, states that Edward told her about him; but when Petofi was introduced to the story, he was using an alias (Victor Fenn-Gibbon) and Edward hadn't met him before that. Judith was 'away' when Petofi's real identity was revealed. (Though it's possible that Edward visited Judith while she was locked up, it seems unlikely - Trask wouldn't have wanted anyone to see her, and would have discouraged Edward from going.) External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 861 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 861 - The UnvisitedCategory:Dark Shadows episodes